


tag(s): boys kissing

by littenblomst



Series: tag(s): how does it feel? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and it's just 1500+ words of softness and bad english probably lmao, and then they were roommates but it's not really relevant, boys kissing obviously, but he doesn't want to ackwonledge, chan is whipped, chanlix best friends, fanfiction writer! felix, felix is pure, idk i've been spending MONTHS writing this?, like lots of cuddles, lol see what I did there, never kissed, not betad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littenblomst/pseuds/littenblomst
Summary: “How does it feel?”Felix’s tone is so quiet, Chan almost doesn’t catch it. His head softly resting on his best friend’s legs and the pink-haired boy is slowly caressing it, his thumb gently massaging his temples before making his way on the other’s eyelids, sleepily closed. The Bang looks up at him, then. He shuts his eyes open, a bit of confusion in them.“What’re you talking about, Felix?”Felix glances to his laptop, carefully laid on his desk. Just like that, Chan knows this has something to do with the fanfiction his roommate’s trying to write, but he does not know how he could actually help him. Felix is always been the writer between the two of them.“Kissing,” Felix says, after a while, with a sigh. “How does… giving a kiss… feel?”And Chan is such a good friend, he knows exactly what to do.(or, the one where Felix writes fanfictions like there is no tomorrow but he never really had a relationship himself so he has no idea of the emotions he wants to write about. Luckily, his best friend, Bang Chan, knows exactly what to do)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s), and it's one-sided anyway, for like two seconds - Relationship, hyunjin is just mentioned - Relationship, kind of? - Relationship
Series: tag(s): how does it feel? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806451
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	tag(s): boys kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I’ve been writing this for quite a while now: it’s not really good I guess? But I wanted to give it a shot: I found the plot somewhere on twitter, someone asked for a Felix / someone I do not remember who fanfiction about this and since I know the struggling lol I wanted to try. I was thinking of writing a whole series of Bang Chan making Felix discovering things, what do you think? Let me know.  
> Thanks for coming here, hope you like it.

It starts with a soft question, during a sunny day in.

Things are as normal as they can be, the undertone of a talent show playing on their tv, the one Chan loves _so much,_ the episode that is one of the finals where every survivor of the program is well-trained and serious about the carrier they want to proceed. He likes it better than the beginning, with all the auditions and all those kids that don’t really take it earnestly: he still watches it, though, because his roommate loves it and he’s always laughing so hard when someone goes there just to make a fool of themselves, but he’s also _so_ freaking adorable when he starts stanning the _babies_ , the ones that really don’t stand a chance. It doesn’t matter how badly they _fuck up_ , he’s always telling the screen to let them be, because they’re trying their best.

None really cares about this, but there are just _so many things_ he loves about his best friend, it’s incredible.

“How does it feel?”

Felix’s tone is so quiet, Chan almost doesn’t catch it. His head softly resting on his best friend’s legs and the pink-haired boy is slowly caressing it, his thumb gently massaging his temples before making his way on the other’s eyelids, sleepily closed. The Bang looks up at him, then. He shuts his eyes open, a bit of confusion in them.

“What’re you talking about, Felix?”

Felix glances to his laptop, carefully laid on his desk. Just like that, Chan knows this has something to do with the fanfiction his roommate’s trying to write, but he does not know how he could actually _help_ him. Felix is always been the writer between the two of them.

“Kissing,” Felix says, after a while, with a sigh. “How does… giving a kiss… feel?”

And Chan is such a good friend, he knows exactly what to do.

*

He can hear a little _gasp!_ exiting Felix’s lips, to enter the other’s during the kiss. The pink-haired doesn’t move, though: he lets himself being treated for a while, his best friend’s mouth slowly lingering at his and it’s a matter of seconds before Chan starts thinking himself as a fool and tries to pull out, but then Felix’s hand is in his hair and he’s kissing him back and the older actually changes his mind.

This was such a good idea, _oh._ The best idea ever thought.

Like, the whole Harry Potter’s plot is literally nothing compared to this.

*

That night, Felix writes a fourteen thousand words long fanfiction. There is a lot of kissing and it’s definitely a “best friends to lovers au”.

(Coincidental, right?)

(For the first time ever, though, he hesitates asking Chan to beta it and ends up asking for Minho’s revision anyway, because it feels too personal to let his best friend know.)

(Not that the one-shot is about them. Of course not.)

*

“So? How does it feel?” Chan asks, still catching his breath.

Felix bites his bottom lip, his cheeks slowly reddening. “I’m not– ehm, I’m not sure.”

Chan’s thumb moves closer to the boy’s face and his pink, puffy lips break out in a chuckle, the softest Felix has ever header. He thinks he could get used to this: kissing his best friend, hearing him smile and nothing more, nothing less. He gets kissed once again, then twice. It’s soft and cute and lovely, and the pink-haired boy never felt warmer than now, with those veiny hands grasping at his sides, going from there to here. Touching his back, his shoulder, his cheeks, his hair.

The door shuts open and they’re quick to pull apart, not that Minho sees them. He’s chuckling, running into his room, hands in hands with Jisung, that cute boy he has kept talking about for at least two months: they don’t even bother saying “hi” and the other two know that they just didn’t give any attention to what was happening, too caught up in the moment.

By the time Chan has spun his head to look at the freckled boy, he’s no longer in his arms and has changed his posture: sitting down on the floor, his notebook back on his lap and his little fingers speedy writing something. The older smiles, before getting back to his talent show routine, with the aspirant singers chanting slow and romantic songs and Felix voice getting excited while asking to _“turn up the volume, Channie! Please, I love this song!”_ and Chan always swears to God, Felix loves any song, and he loves his best friend a little bit more.

*

“You still don’t get how to write it?”

It has been a few days since their first _(and unfortunately last)_ kiss.

Chan is resting on the younger’s mattress, a book flipped open onto his lap. He’s not really reading it, too much caught in watching Felix sitting just in front of him, at the end of the bed, giving him shoulders. He is still watching right onto his laptop, and Chan doesn’t need to look to know his nose is scrunched in that cute way he does when he’s unpleased or when all of his efforts are going nowhere.

“It’s just…” and Chan does not really wait for a reply to pop up, he just places himself behind him, his legs opened to fit the pink-haired’s little body between them. He _hears_ the breath falter but he just shrugs it off, looking at the screen and, just like that, the older doesn’t know if this is the saddest or the cutest thing he’s ever realized: the two guys in the fanfiction are just snuggled into each other and yes, he _knows_ that Felix never dated someone, but never been _cuddled_? He knows their friends love him, they’re always all over him: like, really, whenever Hwang fucking Hyunjin is around, Felix seems to totally forget chairs exist and keeps putting himself on the taller’s lap: but, he knows, being cuddled by someone who loves you is different.

Not that Hyunjin does not have a crush on Felix, he’s just oblivious and Chan is too much of a bad friend to let him know. He never bothered to ask himself why, shrugging the curiosity off by telling himself he’s just being overprotective.

“I know it’s stupid,” it’s Felix’s shy voice that resembles him by his thoughts: he’s looking down, like he’s not the cutest little thing Chan has ever seen. It’s unbearable, how he just doesn’t know about it, the fact that he’s always the last to know how beautiful he his. The blonde wraps his arms around the other’s figure, pulling him closer to his torso. Chan’s lips find their way to Felix’s temple, placing a lot of soft pecks there before tracking an invisible line that ends between the pink hair, Felix softly giggling because of the attentions he’s getting. His freckled cheeks slowly start to redden, the blush spreading all over the even-cuter-now-than-ever face, making the elder’s heart flutter, sinking into his chest and he can’t just not leaning over and kissing the boy’s cheeks like his life depends on this. His hand slowly gets into the soft pink locks, digits circling absently onto them and the laptop’s in the way, but what takes Bang by surprise is that Felix is the one shoving it away somewhere in the mattress: he straddles the older’s legs and he lets his chin falling down onto the other’s shoulder, arms softly resting around the other waist.

“How does it feel?” Chan asks, placing a small kiss on Felix forehead and he swears he never loved a sound as much as the little whimper the boy lets go of his heart-shaped lips: the skin is now completely kissed by the embarrassment and he’s drinking into the sensation of his best friend being flustered because of his cuddles. The younger snuggles more between the other’s arms.

“What’s the difference between these cuddles and the one Hyunjin usually gives me?”

That’s it, Chan is really going to lose it, leave the other there and go out after this, but Felix’s eyes are so big and expectantly that he knows the boy’s not being a tease but he’s actually confused: from what he knows, both of their friends are just being platonic with him.

Except that Hyunjin has a big fat and annoying crush on him.

Not that Chan is jealous or anything.

“Does Hyunjin kiss you at the end of it?”

His lips are better than the last time.

*

Writing his fanfiction some hours later, Felix describes the act of cuddling and lazily kissing as the sensation of laying on the sand, the sun all over you. His mind goes back to his memories in Australia, when he was feeling the heat warming up his limbs so nicely that he could fall asleep because of, like he did multiple times: and just how with falling in love happens, if you’re not careful enough you found yourself get burned.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are always appreciated because my self-esteem is kind of... low?


End file.
